


Cold Silence and Warm Words

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, grandmaster - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki is being summoned to the Grandmaster’s audience chamber and one doesn’t say ‘no’ to such a powerful being. Before he is well aware, Loki is on his knees





	Cold Silence and Warm Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> So, after being aboard this happy trash-ship for over a year, I finally managed to write one of my own. Shout-out to @Lise who’s Frostmaster fics I have devoured by the bulk and served as a major inspiration to write this.

“Grandmaster. You have summoned for me?” Loki asked as he walked into the audience chamber.

“Ah, Loki. Yes, yes,” The Grandmaster confirmed with a smile. “I have ah- need of you. Come closer.” He crooked a finger to emphasize his order.

Tentatively Loki took a couple of steps forward, still keeping a respectful distance from the man, not sure what he wanted. Already he felt a familiar prickle at the back of his neck, his hair standing on end. Something was different from the times he had been summoned before - if different was a way to describe it. When it came to the Grandmaster, Loki wasn’t certain of anything. The man was a wild-card.

Whatever the man had in store for him, Loki wasn’t sure if he was going to like it.

“Come closer. You’re not shy, are you now? You don’t- You don’t strike me as the shy type. No. No, you don’t.” The Grandmaster’s robe fell open as if parted by invisible hands, exposing a strip of his naked chest and a half erect member through the thin pants he wore.

Loki felt his heart sink into his boots and an uncertain, “Grandmaster?” fell from his lips.

“Come here and- and have a seat,” the man said - which was more of a command and Loki knew it - and pointed one slender finger at the floor between his legs.

The insinuation was enough to Loki know exactly what the man wanted from him, but still he was briefly taken aback and blurted, “I beg your pardon?”

The Grandmaster raised one eyebrow, and Loki thought he had made a big mistake, but then the man chuckled, amused. “Ah, no. Begging won’t be in order today. You’ll be too ah- occupied otherwise to do that.”

Quickly Loki snuck a glance at Topaz who was standing to the side and one step behind the Grandmaster, but she wasn’t looking at them. Her face was an emotionless mask except for maybe the slightest hint of boredom. Loki wouldn’t have to expect any aid from her and he doubted this would be the first time she witnessed such a transgression and whatever would follow…

The guards standing around the room as silent sentinels weren’t much help either, their faces hidden behind helmets and the like. Loki wasn’t even sure if they were looking at him or just staring at a wall. Were they even alive at all?

In a nervous gesture, Loki’s tongue flicked out to moisten his lips, looking at the Grandmaster again. “I am sure any other abilities I possess would be much more useful to you on another task that doesn’t involve-”

“Oh, haha. I’m sure they are,” the man interrupted him. “I don’t doubt that. But, you see, Loki, that is not what I want from you right now.”

Loki felt a subtle, magical nudge at the edge of his senses from the Grandmaster, urging him to step forward. If his heart had been in his boots before, it certainly was now. Still, he stayed where he was. Whether it was out of defiance or because he was riveted to the spot, he couldn’t tell. It was irrelevant as well.

This time he caught the faint irritation in the Grandmaster’s voice. “You know, Loki. You and I… We’re not that different, you know? Because just like you I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer. You don’t either, don’t you? No, you don’t.” A wolfish grin spread across the man’s face. “I get what I want.”

A shiver ran across Loki’s spine as he got fed his own motto and, as if the subtle threat wasn’t well received enough, Loki felt that magical nudge at the edge of his senses again. However, this time it was less subtle and more demanding.

He briefly considered resisting, but the dominance from that single nudge was enough to smother the idea. It was a bad idea, especially since the Grandmaster had made it very clear he wouldn’t tolerate disobedience. Loki knew what that meant and would rather not be at the receiving end of the Melting Stick.

Or whatever it was what the Grandmaster would do to him…

Slowly, as if his boots were made of lead, Loki stepped forward until he was standing between the Grandmaster’s spread legs. Uncertainly his eyes flickered over the Grandmaster’s face who seemed to wait patiently - a little too patiently - while Loki was fighting an inner battle.

He didn’t oppose such trysts, but the fact that had less control over the matter than he wanted gave him an ambiguous feeling. Uncertain even! His position with the Grandmaster was still frail at best, but if this was what would fortify it… He had done far worse things after all and, on top of that, he may gain more from it than just a better position.

Loki sank to his knees and the Grandmaster hummed in approval. “Now- now that is better, Lo-lo.”

Loki almost flinched at the endearment and the fire that it evoked within him was made from anger and humiliation, but also of something else. Something he couldn’t quite grasp and vaguely identified as… delight. Flattered, maybe? Whatever it was, it made him feel warm and fuzzy. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to explore that feeling any further, but he subconsciously knew that he would soon be exposed more to it.

“Go on,” the man urged, pulling Loki from his musings. “I may be immortal, but I don’t have all day.”

Loki’s tongue was suddenly stuck to his palette, and except for a bitter thought he’d better not say, he was at a loss for words. Quickly smothered the feeling of unease. Nothing new, nothing he hadn’t done before, and he shouldn't be so pathetic about it. Stalling wouldn’t do him any good.

With nimble fingers he undid the Grandmaster’s pants, more than a little aware of all the other people in the room such as the guards and Topaz. He pushed that notion from his mind. If he was going to please the man, he might as well give him his undivided attention. Loki doubted if the Grandmaster would return that favor though.

When the man’s erection sprung free from its confines, Loki felt a tinge of arousal course through his veins, settling in his groin.

“Ah, so gentle,” the Grandmaster purred as Loki’s fingers wrapped around the man’s shaft. “But ah- no hands, Lo-lo. Put them behind your back.”

Again that strange, warm sensation washed over him at the nickname and grudgingly Loki obliged. The moment his hands found each other behind his back, he felt a magical restrained being placed around his wrists.

A moment of panic took hold of him, but it quickly faded. It didn’t really pose a problem; he was apt with his mouth in more than words, but it still made him uncomfortable.

“Is this-” Loki swallowed. “Is that really necessary?”

“Are you- Are you objecting?”

“No!” he answered quickly, the word tumbling from his mouth due a slight pang of fright. To accentuate his point, Loki bent forward, his long hair curtaining his face, and swept his tongue from base to tip before he took the rapidly hardening flesh into his mouth. He swirled the head and then hollowed his cheeks.

“Ah, that ah- feels nice,” the Grandmaster sighed, and Loki felt gratified by that statement - mortifying so. Just as he wanted to bob his head the Grandmaster stopped him. “You can- you can stop there and hold still. I have some other ah- visitors waiting for an audience.”

That almost knocked the air out of Loki’s lungs and he stilled indeed, though it was more out of bafflement than due to command. Was the man serious? Had he only been summoned to sit there on his knees with the man’s cock in his mouth?

“Good, good. I know you’d be a good ah- listener,” the Grandmaster said pleased.

Apparently he was!

That warm and fuzzy feeling from earlier got amplified and briefly Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as if he was savoring the moment. He could feel his cheeks redden at the shame he felt. Not only because of the position he was in - on his knees with his hands bound behind his back - but because he found he liked it. There was a part of him, a big part he had to shamefully admit, that liked to be subjected. That even longed to please, desiring the praise it brought.

Not so long ago he had been King of Asgard and now he was being used as a cock-warmer. It was humiliating and a part of him even liked that!

Someone announced the next person entering the room, and the Grandmaster began a conversation with him as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe it wasn’t; for him at least.

Saliva formed in his mouth and before he would start drooling, Loki swallowed, the Grandmaster’s hard flesh nudging the back of his mouth with the movement.

“Uh-uh, Loki. None of that,” the Grandmaster kindly chastised him and the man’s hand landed gently on the back of his head. Ever so softly he pushed Loki’s head down a little, making Loki take him a fraction deeper.

Apparently he didn’t make him take him all, the head of the man’s member barely touching his throat.

Patiently Loki waited some time before he carefully pushed back against that hand, lifting his head barely one-fourth of an inch to have less of the Grandmaster’s erection in his mouth.

The Grandmaster didn’t make a sound, nor disapproved and just continued his conversation, and Loki thought they had found a mutual position to which they both agreed - as far as his agreement in this entire endeavor went. Then, ever so subtly that hand on the back of his head pushed him down again, further than before, forcing Loki to take the man deeper.

He was still able to breathe through his nose although it was shallow at best, his eyes on the verge of watering.

It didn’t take him long before he tested if he could lift his head again to give himself more room to breathe - which he could - and while the Grandmaster received his visitors, a little, silent game erupted between them. Loki ever so slightly trying to lift his head to have less flesh in his mouth, and the Grandmaster subtly pushing him back.

Loki had a vague notion of time passing and visitors that came and went. He tried to listen, to learn something which he could use later, but he had a difficult time concentrating between the game and how exposed and humiliated he felt. Which, in itself, posed a problem because his body still responded to that in kind.

As the game continued, Loki was forced to take the Grandmaster deeper and deeper - the head nudging the back of his throat. The water that had already been forming in his eyes was now blurring his vision as he struggled to breathe. Loki tried to relax, savoring the small amounts of air that still found its way into his lungs.

Saliva had kept escaping his mouth to roll over his chin, coating his face with his own drool.

Apparently the last visitor had left and before the Grandmaster shifted his undivided attention to the God kneeling between his legs, he dismissed Topaz and the guards standing in the room.

An unsettling feeling washed over him. Now Loki was truly alone with the man, and though the guards and Topaz hadn’t provided any defense on his behalf whatsoever, he felt a tinge of being unsafe. He wondered why the Grandmaster had dismissed them. It certainly wouldn’t have been for his comfort and he was sure the man wasn’t prone to do with him whatever he wanted under the watchful eye of an audience. Loki on the other hand would have minded, but as soon as the thought arose of being taken in front of an audience, he felt himself twitch.

Apparently his confusion and the question was obvious as he got the explanation. “I’m sure you don’t mind an audience,” the Grandmaster purred. “But I ah- I wanted to have this moment alone with you. You know… Since it’s our first time.”

Goosebumps ran in circles over his back and Loki wanted to squirm, but held it back. Pathetic!

“You're a- ah, mischievous one, aren't you?” the Grandmaster asked - a rhetorical question, of course. As if Loki could answer. “Yes, yes. Still moving a little when I told you not to.”

A slight pang of panic rushed through him again, afraid of how much the Grandmaster would disapprove of that and punish him.

The Grandmaster carded his hand through Loki’s hair again before it settled on the back of his head, pushing him down and forcing him to take the Grandmaster to the base.

Loki had expected as much, and though his airway was fully blocked, he didn’t struggle. However, he wouldn’t be able to stay like this forever. He couldn’t breathe through his ears!

“You know,” the Grandmaster continued as he kept Loki’s head in place firm, but gentle. “I have seen you use that trick of yours. That one where you, uhm… create another you? An illusion, right? Yes, yes, an illusion.” He tapped the back of Loki’s head with one finger. “I must admit that I’m impressed, and- and it got me thinking…” the Grandmaster trailed before he went silent, as if he expected a comment or a counter question.

Instead, Loki struggled in the man’s grip and the Grandmaster looked down and chuckled. “Oh, my bad. You can’t breathe. Disappointing, but… But understandable.”

Whatever twisted feeling suddenly rampaged through him, it didn't matter. The oxygen that reached his lungs now he was given a little more leeway was much more important. While Loki tried to keep some resemblance of control over his body, he took in big gulps of air through his nose, a tear unwillingly escaping his watery eyes.

By now Loki was hard as well, his erection straining in his pants. Painfully and humiliatingly so. Which, just like before, threw him in the next spiral of being caught between the feeling of shame of being subjected as such, and that twisted feeling of delight because he liked it.

“What was I saying again?” the Grandmaster asked as if nothing had just happened. “Oh right! That illusion of yours. Well, it gave me an idea and I got a surprise for you. Yes, I think you’re going to be surprised. I can be mischievous too.” The Grandmaster seemed highly delighted by that statement before his voice changed, making his next words sound ominous. "Because you know, Lo-lo, I can do the same, but better.”

With that dark promise Loki felt a shift in the air behind him. Without even looking he was sure there was another Grandmaster behind him, which immediately got confirmed as a hand landed on his back.

Briefly Loki was confused, but the Grandmaster was quick to explain.

“But, ah- you see. No. No, you don’t see,” the man chuckled. “The difference is, Lo-lo, that mine is not an illusion. It’s more like, ah, like a doppelganger.”

The doppelganger grabbed Loki's hips, pulling him in a more desirable position on his knees. With his hands still bound behind his back, Loki didn't have much leverage, the position demanding him to use his core strength to keep himself upright. The other option was, of course, to use his head for support, but if he would do that his throat would be filled to the back by the hard flesh of the real Grandmaster. He’d rather still have the option to breathe over the slight discomfort of keeping himself upright.

“You know what that is right?” the Grandmaster continued. “Yes, I’m sure you know. You’re a clever boy.”

Without much preamble the doppelganger pulled Loki’s leather pants down until it was resting halfway his thighs, his ass fully exposed. A hand slid from his hips over to his ass, the warmth of that touch leaving fire in its wake, before Loki felt one finger probing at his sensitive ring of flesh.

A sound began to form in the back of his throat, and Loki was just in time to stop it from escaping.

Then, that finger, which was suddenly slick, breached him. It was more careful than he had expected, as if the doppelganger was testing the waters. This time Loki couldn’t prevent a small sound emerging from the back of his throat.

“Oh, ah… You like that? Good, good. I was already afraid you hadn’t done this before. That makes things a lot less complicated. Right?” the Grandmaster purred, carding his fingers through Loki’s hair.

Behind him a second finger got added with the first one. Loki almost surged forward with the unexpectedness of it, but the Grandmaster kept him in place.

“No moving, Loki,” the man chastised on a mild tone, but Loki caught the firm warning underneath that.

The doppelganger curled his fingers inside of him, hitting just the right spot that sent pleasure arching up his spine. He let out a low moan which he abruptly cut off.

Loki tried to keep still as the Grandmaster's doppelganger worked him open, scissoring his fingers. Little sounds formed in the back of his still occupied throat, and his body responded in kind to the brief jolts of pleasure which settled in his groin - the head his erection rubbing the inside of his pants in which it was still half trapped.

It frustrated him immensely because he didn’t get enough friction, but the doppelganger working on him made that his eyes fluttered shut with pleasure.

“Hey, look at me,” the Grandmaster said and Loki’s eyes flew open as if he had been bitten, his eyes trailing up to look at the man. “You- you look beautiful like that, you know that? Yes, yes. I’m sure you know that,” the Grandmaster confirmed his own question before he added, “and if not, well, you do know it now.”

Loki felt his heart clench and that warm and fuzzy feeling spread through him again. However, he didn’t have long to linger on that feeling of praise as the doppelganger’s fingers left his body. Just as a whine built in the back of his throat as a form of protest, he could feel the doppelganger’s manhood nudging his hole before he pushed inside in one fluid motion, filling him up. The whine turned into a hard moan of sheer pleasure.

The Grandmaster hummed. “Sensitive, aren’t you? Bit needy too, but I don’t mind. No, no, I don’t mind at all. Now, don’t move, Lo-lo.”

Of course, there was no need for him to move as the doppelganger behind him did that. With fingers digging into his hips, he set a leisurely pace. It still jarred him and Loki tried to brace himself, which mostly failed because his hands were still bound behind his back, which, inevitably, resulted in his mouth jolting over the Grandmaster's erection with every thrust.

Loki realized that the man was effectively giving himself a blowjob while fucking him at the same time. The notion made Loki a little bitter, but the feeling didn’t last as the voice in the back of his head screaming with joy was louder. Not to mention that his body was celebrating as well; little bolts of pleasure running up his spine with every thrust.

Whenever the doppelganger changed the angle ever so subtly and just hit the right spot, Loki couldn’t help but yelp, moan or cry out around the real Grandmaster’s throbbing flesh still filling his mouth.

He was quickly unraveling and he didn’t mind it one single bit. The Grandmaster’s praises and little hums of approval only added to his pleasure - which still mortified and shamed him, but it seemed less important now.

Then the doppelganger behind him stilled and with a soft gasp the real Grandmaster spilled in the back of his throat at the same time the doppelganger coated his insides from behind.

Still Loki didn’t dare to move nor did he dare to swallow. The Grandmaster’s cum trickled from the back of his throat into his mouth to eventually run down his chin while the man’s flesh went flacid in his mouth.

“Ah. You can- You can move now,” the Grandmaster said, tapping the back of his head - a good as he would get dismissive demand.

The doppelganger behind him suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a feeling of emptiness. The Grandmaster’s soft member fell from his mouth as Loki sat back on his knees, cum dribbling from his ass while he worked his jaw.

“Ah, look at me,” the Grandmaster said as he put a gentle finger underneath his chin - still wet from drool and cum - raising his head. “Still beautiful,” he murmured.

Loki’s heart clenched again for what must have been the umpteenth time, that fuzzy feeling spreading through him. It mingled with the wound-up feeling that still held his body hostage, that voice in the back of his head almost making him plead the man to return the favor of pleasure, but he held his tongue.

He wasn’t going to beg!

“Now, that was a lot more fun than any other task one might think of, wasn’t it?” the Grandmaster asked gleeful.

Loki still wasn’t so certain about that and it took him a moment before he answered with a hoarse voice. “It was, Grandmaster.” Not the entire truth, not a lie either.

“Next time you shouldn't doubt my judgement.”

Shock briefly washed through him at the promise of a next encounter - well, if a promise was what one could call it. Loki knew he had very little choice in the matter, whether he liked it or not.

And he did like it. Had liked it! That might just be the problem.

“Good, good! I think we ah- understand each other now, don’t we, Lo-lo?”

Loki nodded obediently.

“Good! I already thought we could work this out. Now ah- Now I have other things to do, so uh… You can go.” With his hands the Grandmaster made a shooing motion and the magic that bound Loki's wrists behind his back melted away, freeing him.

For a moment Loki hesitated, wanting to ask the man what about him? Quickly he quelled the thought. He knew he had been dismissed and had the Grandmaster wanted to grant him pleasure, he would have done so.

Loki got to his feet, using a little of his magic to clean himself up and get his attire back in place - which did nothing to hide his still very hard member in the tight leather of his pants - and forced a smile on his face.

“Thank you for your time, Grandmaster,” he said, trying to sound smoothly, but couldn’t keep the wobble from his voice. Whether it was due to his bruised throat, the mortified feeling that he was actually lingering because the voice in the back of his head still urged him to beg for his own pleasure, or because the ramifications of what had just transpired only dawned on him now, Loki didn’t know.

“Oh, it was… ha! It was my genuine pleasure,” the Grandmaster returned and Loki had trouble keeping the smile on his face.

Quickly he swept from the room, casting an illusion over himself to hide his straining and painful erection and every other piece of evidence that would betray what had just happened.

Loki hadn’t even made it five steps into the hallway and he felt the Grandmaster’s magic washing over him, stripping him from the illusion. His step faltered for a moment and he had to take a deep breath to batter the feeling of humiliation and anger down.

Apparently the Grandmaster wanted him to do the walk of shame and show his dominance over him. Two things he was sure he despised, but his judgement was currently clouded on the matter.

He could almost feel the judging eyes of the creatures he passed, but instead of keeping his head low, he lifted his chin and kept moving as if nothing had happened. If he acted as if everything was normal, nobody would question otherwise. Most of them would even kill for the position he had just been in, and he knew they would never achieve it. They knew it too.

So, instead of a walk of shame, Loki had fully turned it into a stride of pride, fixing everyone who looked at him a second too long with a withering glare. At least they were quick to avert their gaze.

Without incident he reached his chambers, and when the door fell into the lock behind him, Loki let out a sigh. Immediately he made for the bathing area and turned on the shower, cranking it as cold as possible.

With a flick of his wrist he magicked his clothing away, stepping underneath the spray, the cool water battering down on his feverish hot skin.

Unfortunately, it did nothing to smother his arousal, flashes of what had just happened dancing in front of his eyes and keeping him turned on. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the situation, but his mind was still caught in the post-haze of pleasure and the screaming voice that demanded he needed to finish.

Leaning his forehead against the tiles, Loki closed his eyes and took himself in hand. With a few quick strokes he reached a shuddering orgasm, the feeling of a delighted shame burning his face.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
